Generally, for concrete pavement, normal concrete having a slump of 40 mm below is produced at a batcher plant, carried to a construction site using a dump truck, and then placed using a slip form paver. A jointed concrete pavement having joints formed on a pavement surface of the concrete pavement at regular intervals is constructed with a design life of 20 years, but its service performance may rapidly deteriorate since various damages such as joint spalling cracks, surface detachment or the like occur in early stage.
In order to prevent early damage of the concrete pavement and ensure long-term public service, in Europe or the like, two-layer concrete pavement has been developed and applied. In other words, a lower layer of the two-layer concrete pavement is made of normal concrete for economic feasibility, and an upper layer is formed on an upper surface thereof with high-performance concrete for durability. In this construction technique, however, two batcher plants should be operated to supply two kinds of concretes simultaneously for two-layer placing, which is a difficult work and may increase construction costs.
As a technique for maintaining high strength while improving durability, Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2007-0095661 discloses a hybrid road pavement material and a road pavement method.
In this technique, an open graded asphalt pavement is formed, then cement slurry is injected from the surface of the open graded asphalt pavement to form a semi-rigid pavement layer in a lower region of the open graded asphalt pavement, and a resin composition is injected from the surface of the open graded asphalt pavement to form a resin pavement layer at an upper portion of the semi-rigid pavement layer.
However, in this technique, a process of forming a resin penetration layer between the semi-rigid pavement and the resin pavement layer is complicated, which results in extension of construction and curing times and increased construction costs.